God of War:Test of the Fated Shadow
by Havoc-Rapper
Summary: When Kratos battles Zeus and Hades he realizes what is truly worth fighting for...
1. Chapter 1

The Test of the Fated Shadow

Author: Havoc-Rapper/Brandon

Authors Note: I do not own God of War or Kratos and rights are reserved for the creators of the games and not me.

Prologue:

It seemed that ten years was enough for Kratos being the Gods little slave was just a shadow over his head. It seemed as the thunder rolled he thought of his darkest sins of killing his family which he could have formed a happy life with…But, as he stood among the fires he had made during his battle against Zeus and Hades. He had not won….not even close….

"Kratos my son…You cannot win this battle! You cannot win against the Gods!" Said Zeus with much rage as he conjured lightning from thin air!

But, when he threw the bolt of yellow lightning Kratos only rolled out of the way.

"Do you think you could betray your son!" Kratos said with much anger in his voice!

"You shall never escape the tortures that I have waiting for you!" Said Hades!

As the fire surrounded Kratos it seemed there was no escape, no place for him. Yet he saw his life flash before his very eyes and there was nothing that could be done as the titans held off the other gods.

But, he suddenly found himself in new surroundings. An overgrown city lay before him as though it had not been seen by human eyes for centuries.

"By the Gods! Can this be real?!" Said Kratos questioningly.


	2. Chapter 2

God of War: Test of the Fated Shadow

Chapter 2: The Forbidden Memory

It had seemed as though he had travelled into another world lost by time and space. Kratos knew that he had to get out of here fast and that he had to kill Zeus! He began to walk the streets of the desolate city where it had seemed no man could've been…

But, as he saw crumbled buildings he knew something wasn't right, not at all. With no idea what was heading for him. Suddenly a Cyclops came bursting from the temple heading straight for him! He ducked and rolled out of the way as its club smashed into the brick pathway. Kratos pulled the Blades of Athena and charged towards it at top speed shouting as he ran up its club stabbing the blades into its arm hanging on for dear life as it tried to shake him off. Then he pulled the blades out and leaped for the chest stabbing into its chest cavity with one blade and stabbed with the other into its throat. Killing it instantaneously, the creature fell backwards as Kratos pulled the Blades of Athena out of its throat and chest cavity.

As Kratos ran for the temple he began to remember a shocking memory. He recognized the temple as being not a temple but, the palace which the Spartan king lived. Suddenly he looked towards the fields and saw the home of which his wife and child had once lived in. And then he knew that this was the city of Sparta! Painful memories began to haunt his mind as though he had only recently done these terrible sins. He then saw the bodies of the Spartan guard and he remembered them as being those whom had once been guarding the gate to Sparta.

Then without warning he saw a figure in the shadows of the temple, as that figure slowly began to walk forward. It was…himself!


	3. Chapter 3

God of War: Test of the Fated Shadow

Chapter 3: The Unseen Future

Kratos stood there in unbelieving thought as he wondered how could this be possible? How could there be someone who looked like him? Was it possible?!

"You, you dare invade my city!" Said the one who stood open the palace terrace.

"You, destroyed Sparta. Didn't you?" Said Kratos with sadness in his voice.

"My people betrayed me. The Gods did as well and so did the Titans. Now they all burn in Hades!"

"So, you destroyed your home." He said pausing as he mumbled under his breath. "What kind of monster are you?"

"So, I see you are the last Spartan. I shall kill you quickly!" He said as he cackled leaping from the terrace to the street below.

"Faker! I am the real Kratos!" Shouted Kratos defiantly!

"You sicken me, warrior!" Said Kratos under his breath as charged towards his "clone".

The two Kratos's pulled their blades and met in the middle of the street as sparks flew as their weapons met each other. As each warrior would not give up, they then began two slash away at each other as they met blow for blow.

"I grow tired of these games!" Shouted Kratos.

"I shall not give up!" Said his foe.

Then they jumped backwards and dashed at each other as maddening as their shouts were they soon struck one another making blood meet air as they kept going until a sudden stop. Both of them looked down to see two distinct cuts on their abdomens. Then the real Kratos ran towards the wall as he ran along it and landed stabbing the fake one in the face as blood covered the ground. Suddenly he saw the copy turn into dust and Kratos saw his entire life flash once more in front of his very eyes…And he awoke finding himself helpless against the fires of Hades himself! He found that it was all a test to fool him into death itself! He shouted in agony and broke free of his fiery bonds and charged forth at Zeus and Hades.

"You are only delaying the final conclusion!" Said Zeus as lightning crackled all over his body.

"I will not fail myself! I will kill you, father!" Kratos roared in blinding rage!

"You shall return to your rightful place, Kratos!!!" Shouted Hades.

As both fire and lightning struck Kratos's blades he could hold them back for so long…He jumped over the blast which struck a column nearby. He then turned towards Zeus and ran forth and leapt forward stabbing Zeus in the heart ,slamming him into the marble flloring which cracked. And finally the floor gave way as they fell into the final resting place…possibly for them both….


	4. Chapter 4

God of War: Test of the Fated Shadow

Chapter 4: Powers at Odds

As they fell through the perilous mountain it seemed as if time itself had never exsisted at all. Their blows met one by one as they were unable to make the perfect strike. Lightning met steel in a match none could copy nor describe!

"Zeus, do you dare attempt to kill me?!" Said Kratos with fury in his eyes.

"You are nothing but a mistake I intend to fix tonight!" Said Zeus.

They continued their fall as their blows met in one final struggle to determine the winner as sparks came wildly from the meeting of lightning and steel. They both struggled to keep the one at bay but, neither could prove the other weaker.

As Hades stood above hearing the crushing blows shake Mt. Olympus itself there was nothing that could be done by him…nothing he could do to save his brother Zeus from eternal peril!

At the same time Kratos threw Zeus into the mountain wall throwing him the wall of the mountain. Kratos threw the blade threw the wall and attached himself to hit and used to fall to propel himself through the wall and stabbing Zeus in the chest. As they fell into immortal hell for them both! It seemed their powers were at odds as Kratos pounded Zeus in the face with the handle to one of his swords while stabbing deeper into Zeus and eventually twisting it venomously in his chest.

"Do you see now Zeus. Betrayel is not the way of a true "god. Now is it?" Said Kratos

"How can this be?!" Shouted Zeus as blood came forth from his chest.

"I will not be a victim of a fools game!" Said Kratos as he stabbed Zeus in the eye.

They struck the ground with unbelievable force making a shockwave rip through the land! Kratos crawled from the crater which their fall had created, he turned and looked back to find the once mighty god dead in the dirt where he belonged.

Kratos had finally done what he had set out to complete. He had killed the mighty Zeus!

But, soon Kratos saw that he himself had been wounded as he felt the pain and shock rush through his body he found the his rib cage was broken. And he found in his mind in his seeming last moments of his life that he had become loveless. And that he was not complete without his wife and child. He saw with the last of his power to set things right that Ares had made wrong, that he himself had made wrong. He used his time traveling abilities to go back into the past to complete the final task.

To save the lives of his wife and child!

To Be Concluded…


	5. Chapter 5

God of War: Test of the Fated Shadow

Chapter 5: The Abyss of Life and Death

As Kratos lay there motionless, as though nothing could ever break the spell of death over him. But, he looked among the shadows and saw a figure of a man. He saw him step forward towards him Kratos clutched his fists ready to defend himself. He saw the face of a man, his face was stern and emotionless.

"You killed my father." Said the Man.

"Father? There is only one true son of Zeus and that is me!" Said Kratos.

"My name is Hercules." Said the Man.

"I am a great hero known among all, I watched your mighty battle with my father. I am impressed. But, I will not fight a weakened foe!" He continued on "Come, I will help you to the nearest city." Said Hercules holding his hand out.

Now was Kratos's chance to kill him.

"I will let you live this time, Hercules." Said Kratos.

"Come." Said Hercules.

As they traveled through the night Kratos felt his bones heal as he remembered the fact he was a half-god. He shoved Hercules aside and stood on his own.

"I require your help no more." Said Kratos.

"There is only one true son of Zeus and that is me!" Said Hercules with might in his voice.

"We shall see." Said Kratos.

To Be Continued!

Authors Note: There will be an epic fight coming up and trust me it will be the battle of the sons! Stay tuned 


	6. Chapter 6

God of War: Test of the Fated Shadow

Chapter 6: Battle of Heroes

Kratos charged towards Hercules at full speed with his blades drawn he struck him at full force. But, Hercules blocked it with his arm.

"Impressive." Said Kratos.

"Your weakness has brought you to shame my friend. Try harder." Said Hercules.

Kratos pushed as hard as possible but, Hercules threw him aside like he was nothing.

"My turn!" Shouted Hercules.

Hercules rushed forward and punched Kratos in the face making him go flying through three trees and into the ground. Kratos spat out blood and then got back up shrugging of some dirt.

"You are very powerful but, not strong enough to be the true son of Zeus!" Shouted Kratos.

Kratos charged once more this time he dodged Hercules's punch and stabbed him near the stomach. Then he drop kicked Hercules in the face making stumble backwards while Kratos punched him the face twice with his left and right fists.

Hercules stumbled into a tree before he was struck once more by a furious blow to the chest by Kratos's elbow. He then went through the tree and into another. Dazed and confused Hercules returned with a knee strike sending Kratos into the sky and crashing 100 feet away. Then Hercules did a haymaker to the ground causing it to split. As Kratos saw it coming he ran and dived out of the way as the trees went flying into the sky only to be taken forth by the earth. Kratos then used the trees to his advantage by using his blades to propel himself into the unsuspecting Hercules striking with massive blow to face with his feet. Hitting Hercules so much so that a trench formed as his foe slid along the ground.

Kratos stood and watched as Hercules only got back up with blood dripping from his mouth.

"Your not bad, not bad at all." Said Hercules with surprisingly a smile on his face.

"You dare stand after that?" Said Kratos questioningly.

"I am just as powerful as you are, Kratos." Said Hercules lifting his hand showing that the stab wound was no more.

"Let's see how long you last after this.." Said Kratos after he dropped the Blades of Athena and pulled out the Blade of Olympus.

Then Kratos rushed him as he kicked off the trees and stabbed Hercules through the chest impaling him on a tree.

Hercules opened his eyes in shock…. He looked down to find a bloody mess as blood flowed like a true river from his chest.

"Impossible.." Said Hercules as he felt weaker by the second.

Then Kratos pulled the Blade of Olympus and swung it towards Hercules's head cutting it clean off as it hit the ground along with his lifeless corpse.

"Do you see now, gods I am the true son of Zeus!" Shouted Kratos triumphantly.

He had killed both Zeus and Hercules all in one day! But, he soon saw his next task.

To kill Hades…

To Be Continued!

Authors Note: Now we will finally see the end of Kratos's journey in the next chapter! Stay tuned for more insane fights, more epic dialogs, and more God of War awesomeness!


	7. Chapter 7

God of War: Test of the Fated Shadow

Chapter 7: The Walk of Death

As Kratos watched what was left of the man once known as Hercules hung there like a lose end to life that faded so short. Kratos pulled the blade forth from his lifeless body and carried it to the nearest river with the Blade of Olympus on his back. He then dropped such a great warrior who deserved a proper funeral he then watched it drift away like an embodiment of dreams once lost..It reminded him of what he had done in the past. Was all of that really right? He pondered this for a few minutes before raising slowly and turning to walk away. But, he then saw Hades himself only standing a few feet away.

"You have killed my brother and my nephew. That is something I cannot forgive but, I will say this you have a true sense of honor." Said Hades standing there hopelessly.

"I can see what truths you speak. But, the things Zeus did were just as unforgivable as me killing them both." Said Kratos with sadness in his eyes.

"I see…" Said Hades grimly but, he continued on."I am not a god of forgiveness but, I must end this tonight or their deaths were for nothing!" Said Hades.

"I understand what you speak." Said Kratos looking at the ground and then looking up again."I will fight you." Said Kratos.

Thus, Kratos pulled the Blade of Olympus they charged at each other fiercely. Hades with his hellish chain and Kratos with his mighty sword!

Then they met in the middle with a blast of wind that cracked the earth beneath them as two mighty powers struck with unbelievable blows! Hades then swung his chain from the right and wrapped around Kratos's blade, burning with amazing hate. Kratos grimaced in disgust and threw Hades backwards.

"I do expect to come out of here alive…" Said Kratos under his breath.

He then jumped in the air stabbing downward only for Hades to side step. Then Kratos swung in his foes direction only to miss as Hades ducked and tripped Kratos with his chain. He then lay there as Hades started to grow taller into a "giant form" before stepping on Kratos. Was it over? No, not even close!

Kratos pushed with the strength of a true god and held the weight of Hades on his own! He then grabbed onto his foot and pushed even harder thus, toppling a god! Kratos used the Blade of Olympus to flip over and then he kicked off of its' hilt and leaping into the air pulling the Blades of Athena. Thus, stabbing Hades in the eyes Hades then began to revert back into his normal form. But, Kratos looked down in shock…in unbelievable pain…he had been stabbed too!

He saw that death had finally caught him…finally…

Authors Note: Has Kratos died with Hades? You decide what the real truth is! Thank you so much for reading and for those who have always been reading. I truly thank you 


End file.
